Dawn LeFay
by VikingBench
Summary: Hope Potter gets disowned in favour of her twin James Potter Jr. Follow her through Hogwarts under the name of Dawn LeFay. Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the world of Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Hope Dorea Potter put down her book on magical creatures that she had been reading. She put it amongst her other books on the floor in har small room in Potter manor. Hers was the smallest bedroom and it was empty besides a wardrobe and a bed. Her love of books and knowledge is vast and ever since she taught herself to read at the age of three two years ago she read every book she could get her hands on. ' _I wonder if my parents have forgotten about my birthday again this year since they always are too busy with my twin James Jr. to care about me like every year?_ ' She thought to herself as she lay back down on her bed, tears threatening to fall.

One might wonder what can cause a small five-year-old girl such pain, despair and loneliness. To find out one must look back to the Halloween following her first birthday.

 **FLASHBACK**

Lily and James Potter had been called into an Order of the Phoenix emergency meeting. Not wanting to bring the twins they left Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, as a babysitter. That was sadly a costing mistake seeing that Wormtail in reality was a Death Eater. During the night Wormtail left the cottage in Godric's Hollow and fled to his master. Soon after a cloaked figure approached the house. Looking around the house seeing a garden full of lilies, the figure snarled angrily before shooting a curse killing them all. The figure entered the house and walked up to the second floor. Entering the nursery, he saw two cribs with babies in them. In the first crib a boy with wild red hair and hazel eyes and round face lay, this boy was James Charlus Potter Jr., in the second crib lay a girl with pitch black hair, angular face and killing curse green eyes. While the boy lay in the crib sleeping the girl silently sat up and looked at the figure. Standing face to face the figure couldn't help but feel slightly impressed by the child, it didn't show an ounce of fear.

"I shall reward your bravery by killing you first." The figure said in a high voice, raised his wand and said the words that had meant the end for so many others, Avada Kedavra. Green light flew from his wand impacting the child. Before he could react, the curse had rebounded of the child and was heading towards him. He gave a shriek before turning to dust, creating a shockwave. The shockwave collapsed part of the room making debris fall on James Jr. resulting in a V shaped scar under his left eye. Suddenly three figures entered the room in a haste. James and Lily Potter, followed by Albus Dumbledore ran and examined the children letting out a breath of relief, finding them both to be alive. Albus saw the scar on James Jr. left cheek and made the decision that this was the child of prophecy. He raised the child up and declared.

"Behold James Charlus Potter Jr. the-boy-who-lived for he has destroyed Lord Voldemort's body." With that declaration the parents immediately started cooing the baby boy ignoring the raven-haired girl with a lightning bolt shaped scar above her right eyebrow.

Since that day Lily and James seemed to have a belief that Hope would try and upstage James Jr. in everything. To prevent that they would ignore her as much as possible, when Hope did anything that they thought took time away from their baby boy she would be severely punished. Not even her own godfather Sirius Black cared about her, always doing anything for Junior. If not for the house elves she would probably have starved to death. Less than one year after the attack Lily gave birth to another pair of twins. Godric Fleamont Potter was a boy that was seen as a miniature version of James while Belladonna Lily Potter was considered a miniature version of her mother Lily. The wizarding world celebrated the birth of the twins jubilantly. The Potters were seen as a perfect family with their three children. Hope was soon forgotten by the public.

Hope still remembered the last time she had shown her parents that she was good at anything. It was a few weeks after she turned three and she showed her mother and father that she could read. She still had the occasional nightmares about the beating that she took. She had the scars to show for it. Their prince however was considered perfect in every way, no matter what he did. He was extremely spoiled, got everything he wanted, very rude and extremely stupid.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Hope sat up on the bed with a start as she was forcefully dragged out of her bed by her hair through the house by James. She could se the paintings of her ancestors glaring at her father angrily. She knew that they disliked her treatment and would often shout at James and Lily, they stopped after Hope begged them to since she was the one that would be punished by that. Reaching the fireplace, she saw the rest of her family grinning savagely at them. Hope barely had time to get her balance before she was thrown into the fireplace and was sent through the floo network.

Regaining her balance, she just managed to avoid falling on the floor. She was dragged by her father as he talked to a teller. Even though she was dragged violently through the bank she still tried to be polite and follow goblin traditions and mannerisms. The goblins that saw that starred at her open jawed, here was a small girl that showed them more respect then almost all older wizards. The teller led them through the bank until they reached a pair of massive golden doors. When they went inside the room while massive in size was surprisingly bare. The room was painted white, a few paintings adorned the walls, the floor was marble and at the end was a desk with an important looking gobbling sitting behind it with a few guards standing in the room.

"My name is James Potter and we are here for the complete disownment of this girl here from the Potter family." James said sounding important as he pushed Hope to the floor in front of him. The goblins started seething in anger, children are considered blessings by goblins. To see one family treating one of their children like this made their blood boil. Hope quickly stood up and bowed to the goblin behind the desk.

"Greetings master goblin may your enemies fall at your feet." The goblins stared at her in shock, almost no witch or wizard ever even attempted to use the traditional goblin greeting when they speak to them, and yet this child does. The goblin behind the desk stood up.

"It can be done quickly, but I must warn you. The procedure itself can kill the child." None of the goblins expected the answer they got.

"Good, she doesn't deserve to live trying to upstage my little Junior." Lily answered, the goblin simply nodded and began the ritual. He magically vanished Hope's clothes leaving her naked in the spacious room, the clothes landed folded in a pile in front of the potter family. He then began chanting causing light to engulf Hope. The girl screamed in pain, a scream that would haunt her former younger siblings for years to come. As the goblin stopped chanting Hope potter no longer exist, in her place Hope No Name lay unconscious on the floor, weak, but still alive.

"It is done, Hope Dorea Potter no longer exist, luckily she is still alive." The Potters didn't even bother to thank the goblins as they just left without turning back.

As soon as the doors closed the goblin ordered the rest to send the girl to their healer to try and help her as much as could be done.

 **XXXXX**

Hope opened her eyes and saw that she laid in a room she had never been in before. Slowly her memories started to catch up. She remembered being dragged through the mansion, being dragged through Gringotts, the disownment and the pain the ceremony caused. The doors opened and the same goblin that had done the ceremony entered followed by several others that seemed less important.

"Good, you're awake." Hope looked at him strangely before attempting to bow. "You do not need to bow before me child, you have already showed more kindness towards my kind than most witches and wizards do. I have yet do introduce myself. I am Ragnok, king of the goblin nation." Hope's eyes started to resemble saucers.

"Why would such an important figure as yourself visit me? I am nobody, surprisingly literal right now." She chuckled lightly to herself. The goblin knew that this was most likely a façade.

"I am visiting you since we have things I wish to discuss, let the healer here take a final look at you and then dress and then come to my office. He then left her with the healers, when they finished, and she was dressed another goblin led her to Ragnok's office. Entering Hope bowed deep.

"May your gold always flow King Ragnok." The goblin gave a light laugh.

"You may simply call me Ragnok. I must say that that was a good attempt at a traditional goblin greeting. Now on to business, since the Potters didn't appoint anybody as your guardian you are now emancipated. The good part is that you aren't subjected to the underage magic laws. As the healer looked over you he noticed dark magic emanating from your scar. It has since been removed and is being analysed. The scar will fade but it won't disappear sadly. The biggest thing we found was that you are heir to a few vaults and families in Gringotts." Hope stared gobsmacked at the goblin.

"How? I was disowned, wasn't I?"

"To quote James Potter "we are here for the complete disownment of this girl here from the potter family", you were only disowned from the Potter family line. You are the heir of house LeFay, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Grindewald."

"How?"

"Gellert Grindewald's firstborn son was a squib, but he wasn't disowned but took the name of Evans, Grindewald was a descendant from Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw's firstborn son. Rowena Ravenclaw was the descendant of Morgana LeFay."

"So, my name will be LeFay Ravenclaw Slytherin Grindewald? Isn't that to much of a mouthful?" Ragnok gave a small smile, he had almost forgotten that the child in front of him was only five years old.

"You can still be head of all those houses but only chose one of them that you will be known as. Similar things have happened before, but the people then has simply chosen the least conspicuous name. You don't really have that option sadly." Hope looked pensive for a moment before deciding what to do.

"Hope Dorea Potter is dead. In her place Dawn Morgana LeFay has been born." All the goblins in the room gave a smile at that.

"You will now be seen as Dawn Morgana LeFay in all official documents from both Gringotts and the ministry. I should warn you that since you are the heir of two of Hogwarts's founders you are required to attend Hogwarts. You are also richer than the Potter family, even including their Peverell and Gryffindor vaults. I would recommend throwing your former family from the Evans line barring them trying to gain access. Now let's talk properties, you own quite a few." Dawn just smiled and nodded as Ragnok spoke. This day that might have started off horrible has ended up being the best in her life and she couldn't wait to see how her life would improve.

 **6 YEARS LATER**

An 11-year-old Dawn LeFay was walking with quick steps through Diagon Alley to Gringotts wizarding bank. At 11 Dawn had a regal look about her. Her face was angular with a sharp jawline, and her wavy raven hair reached her lower back. She wore expensive dark green robes and her head of house ring on her right index finger. The LeFay head ring is two ravens facing each other with an amethyst in between them. She also had two ravens, one on each shoulder. The ravens are her bonded familiars and are named Huginn and Muninn after Odin's ravens in Norse mythology. She carried herself like a pureblood head of house. Walking up to the nearest teller she spoke in near perfect gobbledegook.

" **Greetings teller, I am Dawn LeFay and I am here to see Ragnok.** " The teller was so shocked that he fell of his chair. The goblins that knew who Dawn is did their best to hide their smiles and chuckles. The teller quickly stood up and led her to Ragnok's office.

" **Greetings King Ragnok, may the blood of your enemies' flow by your sword and all your vaults fill with gold.** " She gave an exaggerated bow before taking a seat opposite of him.

" **Ah young LeFay. To what do I owe this pleasure?** "

" **I have been abroad for a while and I need to collect some money to buy some school supplies.** "

" **Ah, so it's time for you to start school. I have something for you, after you explained muggle credit cards we have created these.** " He reached behind his desk and pulled out a credit card. " **This works in both the wizard and muggle world. We won't charge you interest using it since it was technically your idea, instead you will get a small amount for each used card. Have you heard about your former family?** " Dawn know the goblins too well to decline the offer and graciously accepted.

" **Thank you Ragnok, you are too generous. Regarding my former family even on the other side of the world I know how spoiled the children are and how big attention whores my former parents are. Outside of Britain they are often the source of ridicule to the British wizarding society. I have a bet with a friend of mine, I bet that no broom would be able to fly with Junior on it.** " Ragnok gave a small chuckle. They soon finished their business and Dawn left the bank to begin shopping for school supplies.

She decided to buy her school robes first, so she headed over to Madame Malkins. As she arrived she was brought out of her musings by a voice she recognized.

"Fancy meeting you here Dawn." She quickly swerved around and stood face to face with Blaise Zabini and his mother Cassandra Zabini. Together with them was two people Dawn did not recognise.

"Always a pleasure Blaise. Mrs Zabini you look beautiful as always." Cassandra looked at the girl in front of her and smiled.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Cassandra Dawn?" Dawn simply smirked. "Dawn meet my good friend and her daughter, Angela and Daphne Greengrass. Daphne is also starting school this year" Dawn gave a court bow to the pair.

"It is my pleasure meeting you Mrs Greengrass, you too Daphne."

"Children, why don't you go into Madame Malkins while me and Angela wait outside, afterwards we will get your wands. As the children entered the store Angela turned to her friend.

"So, this is the famous Dawn that you have talked about. I must say that she carries herself like a pureblood. Is she pureblood? I didn't hear you mentioning a name."

"That's because we never did. Didn't you see the ring she wears." Angela became thoughtful before her eyes widened in shock.

"The LeFay ring. But I thought that line was extinct."

"The girl was apparently disowned by her own pureblood family at the age of five. The goblins found out that she was a descendant to Morgana LeFay, so she took up her name. Since she became emancipated at the disownment she has travelled the world. I met her last a few months ago before she left for China and Japan."

A while later the children exited the store and they left for Ollivander's. Dawn couldn't help but feel creeped out by the man. She sat in the store not really listening while Blaise and Daphne got their wands. Her attention was brought back when the man spoke to her.

"I think it's time for you now don't you think Miss LeFay?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Ollivander but I already have a wand." Dawn summoned her wand from her wand holster and held it so Ollivander could see.

"It is tradition that new students of Hogwarts acquire their wands here to secure the quality and to make sure the tracking is in place on it."

"Sorry, but I won't switch. Considering the tracking of underage magic use, I was emancipated at the age of five, that means that the underage magic law doesn't apply to me. And speaking of quality, this wand was made by the de la Roche family." Ollivander had to puck his jaw up from the floor after that revelation. He managed to squeak out. "The quality is good, hope to see you in the future." When they left Daphne begun her questioning to the amusement of the others.

"Why did he look so chocked when you showed your wand?"

"The de la Roche family is an old pureblood family that has been selling wands for longer than Ollivander's family. I'm the first person outside of France to have received one of their wands."

"What is the difference between wandmakers and wandcrafters?"

"Wandmakers create a large number of wands that then match them to the wizard. Wandcrafters create tailor made wands for the wizard. It's a better fit but more expensive and rarer."

"What's with the ravens?"

"They are both my bonded familiars. They are named Huginn and Muninn."

"Why are you emancipated?"

"I was disowned at the age of five, my former family didn't pick a new guardian, thus emancipating me."

"Are you pureblood?"

Instead of answering she showed Daphne her LeFay ring. Daohne despite not recognizing the family the ring knew exactly what it was. The questions stopped, and they started talking about other things. They were soon done with the shopping and bid each other goodbye, but not before Daphne and Dawn promised to write each other. Dawn were happy to have found a female friend her own age. The Daily Prophet wrote a big piece about the Potters trip to Diagon Alley. They were painted out as the perfect wizarding family. The days passed and soon it was time to travel to platform 9 and ¾.

Dawn sat on the Hogwarts express and was reading a Japanese book on runes. Runes was one of Dawn's biggest love, together with languages, that she learnt of early in her travels. She always tries to find rare books on runes when she is abroad. She had already sent her ravens off to Hogwarts so they wouldn't disturb her reading. She was taken from her book by the compartment door opening. There stood three girls, the first with strawberry coloured hair worn in a plait down her back, the second girl had blonde hair with pigtails, the third girl was of Asian descent with black hair. The first girl spoke up.

"Is it ok if we join you in the compartment?"

"I don't mind." The girls sat down in the compartment while Dawn put down her book.

"My name is Susan Bones, the blonde is Hannah Abbott and the Asian is Sue Li." Dawn nodded to all three of them.

"Pleasure meeting you all, I'm Dawn. Do you have any relation to the Li family in Shanghai, China?" Sue looked surprised at that comment.

"My uncle is head of the house, my parents decided to move to England after they were married, how did you know?"

"I have spent a lot of time with the Li family, every time I am in China I live with them."

"You're that Dawn I have heard my uncle and cousins talk about?"

"That's me." They were soon joined in the compartment by Blaise and Daphne, the trip was quite enjoyable, but sadly it wouldn't last. The door was violently opened and there stood Draco Malfoy with his bodyguards Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Greengrass, Zabini, what are you doing here with this filth? You should sit with other people of your status." Draco put on his most arrogant sneer. Whatever he expected to happen probably wasn't laughter. He quickly looked at Dawn. "What are you laughing at filth? You should recognize your betters."

"By calling us filth you are in extension calling yourself filth. All of us here are pureblood." Dawn managed to get out between her laughter. This caused the rest of the compartment to join in the laughter.

"Wait till my father hears about this."

"What can your father do? I'm from an older and more noble family than yours, I'm also richer then your family. Now scram." She quickly closed the door before there was a rebuttal. Her answer got Hannah thinking.

"What family are you from, you never said."

"Forgive me, my full name is Dawn Morgana LeFay." She then held up her right hand with her ring. Susan and Sue looked surprised but intrigued while Hannah looked a little scared. Dawn rolled her eyes at the reaction. "I know that Morgana LeFay is considered a dark witch in Britain. However, what isn't that well known is that she spent the last third of her life trying to atone for the sins of her earlier life by working for the betterment of all magical creatures." This made Hannah relax, it didn't last as the door was slammed open again and there stood James Potter Jr. and his lackey Ronald Weasley.

"What do we have here? Two light families mixing with two dark families. This doesn't look good for you Bones and Abbott. And you two" He pointed at Dawn and Sue." you should join me, I am after all the-boy-who-lived, it would make the life as half-blood and muggle-born easier."

"No thank you, first of all you don't decide who talks to who, second of all me and Sue Li are both pureblood, thirdly magic is just magic, it's the intent that makes it dark and I doubt many eleven-year olds have dark and evil intent. Lastly you are an arrogant spoilt little mama's boy that is an embarrassment to magical Britain. Outside of Britain people are laughing at you and your family." Junior's face turned redder and redder, he was about to explode when he suddenly turned pale in an impressive rate as he saw the scar on Dawn's forehead.

"No, it can't be, you're supposed to be dead." Blaise quickly shut the door then turned to Dawn.

"I guess he recognized you then." Dawn didn't answer as she quietly sat down and didn't speak for the rest of the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

The first years were walking into the great hall of Hogwarts for the sorting ceremony. Dawn was too distracted looking around the room to hear the hat singing. She soon saw her former mother sitting at the staff table. She already knew that Lily Potter was the muggle studies teacher but seeing her sitting there without a care in the world truly made her angry. She quickly regained focus when the hat started sorting people.

Hannah went to Hufflepuff, Susan did the same. She wasn't at all surprised to see Daphne sorted into Slytherin. Then her name came up. "LeFay, Dawn." McGonagall called loudly in a commanding voice. As Dawn walked up she saw both Dumbledore and Lily sit up in recognition. She immediately raised her occlumency shields in preparation. All around she heard people whispering as they recognised the last name. The heir to Morgana LeFay has arrived at Hogwarts. As she sat down, and the hat was placed on her head she was surprised to hear a voice.

 _/Would you mind lowering your shields. Don't worry I won't and can't reveal anything I find in your head. /_

 _/Are you the hat? And if so what is your name? /_

 _/You are the first to ever ask my name, It's Alistair. I know exactly where to place you. /_

 _/Thank you, I'm sure we will meet again in a not so distant future. /_

"Ravenclaw." The ravenclaw table exploded in cheers as she joined their table. She missed the calculating look Dumbledore gave her.

After she joined Sue Li was sorted into ravenclaw. She sat down next to Dawn and they focused on the sorting. The next name that they recognised were Malfoy where the hat barely had time to touch the boy before he was sorted to slytherin.

"It's amazing how arrogant an 11-year-old kid can be." Sue whispers to Dawn, who just chuckles and nods.

"I think you will see a more arrogant kid later."

And sure, enough when James Potter Junior was called out you could see the arrogance dripping from him as he walked towards the hat. The hall was silent as they waited for the hat's decision, it seemed to take a surprisingly long time.

"Gryffindor." The hat called out and the Gryffindor table went wild. The Weasley twins stood up, danced and sang "We got Potter, we got Potter." Over and over again. The headmaster stood up and personally congratulated James for having been sorted into Gryffindor, something that's never been done before. He earned the glare of several teachers for that.

Soon the sorting was done with Ron Weasley being sorted in Gryffindor and Blaise in Slytherin. The dinner started, and Dawn talked a lot with Sue and Cho, a second year Ravenclaw.

 **XXXXX**

Lily Potter sat up at the teachers table when the doors opened, and the first years were led through. She truly loved the sorting every year. It reminded her of her own sorting may years ago. Seeing how the kids from wizarding families reacted to the castle they had heard of from their parents and seeing the bright gleam in the eyes of the muggleborn students truly filled her with joy.

This year was extra special for Lily. Just a few hours earlier she had sent her young son of on his own adventure at Hogwarts. She hoped that Jr had an enjoyable time at Hogwarts, and she expected him to end up in Gryffindor together with his friend Ronald Weasley.

Looking over the hall she couldn't help but smile as she saw her son walking down the hall like he fit in there. That was something that Lily had hated when she first began at Hogwarts, she hated not fitted in. That was one of the reasons she had studied so hard during the years at Hogwarts. It was also one of the reasons she rejected James for so long, she felt that a pureblood woman, that she wished she was, wouldn't give in easily. When he-who-must-not-be-named was defeated she was overjoyed being the mother of the saviour of the wizarding world. Her only regret was that her Jr wasn't their firstborn, she blamed herself. Her resentment towards her firstborn grew and soon it turned to hate.

As she looked over the sorting, she saw children from families she fought with and against during the war getting sorted. She was enjoying the sorting up until the moment a name she never expected hearing was called.

"LeFay, Dawn."

She was shocked that the descendant to Morgana would enter Hogwarts, even more shocked that nobody had heard anything about it. After all, wouldn't it be well known if the descendant to one of the most well-known dark ladies of all time was entering Hogwarts.

As she looked over the girl with the raven hair, she couldn't help but feel that she was familiar in some way. It wasn't until she noticed the eyes that she got it. Those were the exact same shade of green that her eyes were. Then she saw the lightening bolt scar on her forehead, and she caught her breath. This was the daughter that she had disowned so many years ago. From the corner of her eyes she saw Dumbledore leaning in towards her.

"I thought you said that the girl died." He whispered to her, trying not to bring the attention of the others in the hall.

"I know the goblins said she managed to survive the ritual, but I have no idea how she has managed to survive this long. We purposefully didn't leave her a guardian." She could hear Dumbledore hum in response. "What I want to know is how she managed to gain the name LeFay?"

"Perhaps we should have a meeting with young Hope together with James. It would raise the Potter name even more if you could gain access to the LeFay vaults." Lily slowly nodded her head in agreement, not seeing anything wrong with that idea. During this time her eyes never left the girl in front of her. She let out a deep breath when the girl didn't end up in Gryffindor.

While she was proud that her son did end up in her old house, she was distracted during the entire evening, something that wasn't missed by the other teachers who wondered why that was. As soon as she could, she would go to her room and make a call to James and figure everything out.

 **XXXXX**

The meal was quite enjoyable according to Dawn, and while she did have to answer quite a few questions she didn't hold it against any of her housemates. If the heir to Merlin was to walk through the doors, she would most likely do the same. One very enjoyable part of the evening for her was when the school got to see what a slob Jr really was. During the meal he often didn't even use any cutlery just ending up using his bare hands shovelling food in his mouth as fast as he could, not bothering to chew or swallow.

As the meal passed Dumbledore warned everybody against going to the third-floor corridor on the left-hand side or suffer a painful death. This was something Dawn and her fellow Ravenclaws found to be stupid given Hogwarts is a school full of teenagers.

"First years, if you would please follow me out the hall." Dawn looked and saw an older girl with long curly blonde hair and blue eyes leaving the hall with the rest of the Ravenclaw first years trailing behind her. When they had exited the hall, the girl turned and looked at the first years.

"Hello, my name is Penelope Clearwater ad I'm the fifth-year female prefect. If you have any questions about anything don't be afraid of asking me or any of our other prefects for help. If you would please follow me, I will guide you to our common room."

She slowly led the first years through the castle giving interesting anecdotes about paintings, or statues when they passed. She also described how to get to the different classrooms for the different classes, knowing full well that nobody would remember that. She also took it upon her to describe the house cup and how the house points worked. It was a group of tired first years that finally reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower.

"This is the entrance to our common room, please do not give out the location to the other houses. Every houses' common rooms have their own way to enter. For us we have to answer a riddle given to us by our guardian. Our guardian is this bronze, eagle-shaped door knocker. If you can't answer the riddle you will have to be either let in from the inside or wait for somebody else to attempt a riddle." She turned and used the knocker to knock three times.

The knocker opened its beak and a deep voice rang out.

"Imagine you are in a dark room. How do you get out?" Even Penelope were surprised by the riddle, since she had never had one of this style before. She turned to see if any of the first years knew the answer when a voice called out.

"Stop imagining." Dawn called out. She found the idea of using riddles to enter the common room quite an interesting idea.

The first years followed Penelope in and got a first look at what would be their home for the foreseeable future. They saw that the room was wide and airy with mountain views, bookcases and a domed ceiling painted with stars. There was a big fireplace in the middle of the room and several couches and armchairs around tables everywhere. Dawn's face broke into a wide smile, she would enjoy it here.

Standing on a pile of books and a table in front of the fireplace stood somebody Dawn had heard good things about, but never met before, Filius Flitwick.

"Welcome new students to Hogwarts. An even more welcome to Ravenclaw house. I am your head of house and charms professor Filius Flitwick. We Ravenclaws are known to be academically successful, both in school and later in life. You are expected to uphold that ideal and prosper with your grades. Never be afraid to ask questions, be it to a teacher or an older student. If you don't ask questions you will never learn. I know that Ravenclaws have an image of bookworms that never leave the library and only memorise the school books. I want you to go out in the world and learn from it that way as much as you do from our book collection.

Tomorrow at breakfast you will receive your schedule. It's for your own interest that you learn the routes to your classes as quickly as possible. Now up to bed with you, you have and exciting first day of classes tomorrow. The girl's dorms are up the stairs to the left and the boys to the right. I should warn you boys that there are charms that prevents you from entering the girl dorms. If Dawn LeFay could please stay the rest of you please move on, your things have already been delivered."

Swiftly the students filed up to their dorms leaving Dawn alone with the diminutive professor.

" **Greetings duelling master Flitwick. May your enemies fall at your feet.** " The professor was so shocked that the girl in front of him spoke gobbledegook that he fell of the books he stood on.

"How do you know gobbledegook?" He asks surprise filling his voice.

"How close are your goblin heritage?" Dawn asks in response. Filius narrows his eyes. To asks such a question means that she doesn't want the answer to be known.

"My grandfather was a goblin. He was the uncle to the king of the goblin nation Ragnok. I take my heritage serious and as such, nothing will be mentioned without your permission." Dawn let out a breath of relief.

"I am a friend of the goblin nation and personally knows Ragnok." This probably surprised Filius more than that she speaks gobbledegook.

"How?" Was his simple question.

"When I was five years old, I went through a complete disownment ritual." Flitwick aqtually falls over again. To put a child that young through that was unheard of. "Luckily form me I was only disowned from one half of the family since they didn't know the other had any magical heritage. I was given four choices of family names and I chose probably the least conspicuous."

"May I ask what family you were disowned from?" Filius asks not even registering the part about her having more choices for names. Dawn give a sad chuckle at that question.

"I was born Hope Dorea Potter, the older twin sister of James Charlus Potter Jr." She outright laughs at the expression her teacher now has.

"Well now it's a bit clearer why the headmaster asked me to bring you to him for a meeting right now."

"According to the Hogwarts charter I can ask my head of house to be present between any meeting of the headmaster and me." Dawn says with a twinkle in her eye which causes Flitwick to light up.

"Best be on our way then." Soon after they left the common room Dawn felt two familiar weights on her shoulders, she looked over and saw Flitwick look questioningly at her shoulders. She decided to answer the unasked question.

"These are my bonded familiar ravens, Huginn and Muninn. I let them fly here rather than be stuck in a train for so many hours." The teacher just nodded.

 **XXXXX**

Entering the headmaster's office Dawn was assaulted by the sight of many shining and glimmering gizmos that was scattered around the office. Looking around she saw the portraits of the past headmasters doing a very poor attempt to pretend to sleep. In the corner of the room she saw Alistair on a shelf, she gave the hat a wink, receiving one in return before turning to the gathered people in the room. Behind an ornate desk, sitting on a showy chair of gold was Albus Dumbledore. Next to him on his right stood Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin. On his other side stood Lily and James Potter and Sirius Black. In the corner of the room Dawn could see Severus Snape standing looking at her calculatingly.

"While I did tell you, we would be seeing each other soon Alistair, even I didn't realise it would happen this soon." To the surprise of everybody there the sorting hat laughed.

"That you did girl. It's been amusing watching them run around like headless chickens trying to figure you out." Dawn smiled as she sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the desk from Albus.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this accomplished audience?" Putting on his best grandfatherly act, Albus ignored the question and turned to his charm's professor.

"Thank you for bringing her Flitwick, you may leave." Flitwick and the other heads of houses narrowed their eyes.

"Actually headmaster, I was asked by miss LeFay here to be present at this meeting. As is her right in accordance to the charter. Besides, both the head of Gryffindor and Slytherin are hear, shouldn't I be present then for my own student?" Managing to keep his face neutral Albus turned to the enigmatic girl in front of him.

"Very well then. Now, miss Potter where have you been these last six years?" Dawn looked straight at him before turning and looking at the other occupants in the room. While Lily, James, Sirius and Remus didn't react giving reason to the fact that they knew about this beforehand. McGonagall and Snape on the other hand looked thoroughly confused by that question. Dawn smiled on the inside knowing that Albus accidentally gave that away. Slowly she turned her head towards Lily.

"Shouldn't you answer the question professor Potter?"

"I did not ask Lily, but I asked you miss Potter."

"I'm sorry, but I think you have me confused with somebody else. The only person who can identify as miss Potter is standing next to her if you don't mean young miss Belladonna, in which case I question why I'm here." She could hear Flitwick barely managing to keep in a snort. James, not being known for being level-headed was the first to answer her.

"He is talking to you, stupid child. What are you doing here? And how did you manage to gain a family name after we disowned you?" He screamed at Dawn who barley blinked in response.

"Disownment?" Minerva McGonagall asks not sure what to think anymore. This evening had been very confusing for her. Dawn smiled at her.

"I'm surprised you didn't know. I was born Hope Dorea Potter before I went through a full disownment ritual with the king of the goblin nation as a witness." She never broke her smile but could se both the transfiguration and potions professors physically react in shock.

"I was told you fell sick after that Halloween and later passed away." The old professor manages to get out.

"Well then, may I ask where you have been these past six years, Dawn my girl?" Albus quickly asks, trying to distract his two professors from that revelation.

"Does this have anything to do with school?" She asks, her voice gaining a childish innocence that was quite obvious fake.

"No, it doesn't." He responds through his teeth as his façade almost slips.

"Then I must insist that you use my title Lady LeFay." Dawn says as she grins in a way that reminds the people there of goblins.

"Where have you been these last six years Lady LeFay?"

"A little here, a little there. You know traveling and seeing the world."

"There will be no more of that anymore. As you are legally classified as an orphan I will take over as your magical guardian which will give me control of you finances." He says with as smile as he thinks of all the riches, he can transfer to himself.

"That's where you are wrong chief warlock. As the Potter's didn't assign me a magical guardian, I was in fact emancipated. In order to reverse that you will need the cooperation of every country of the ICW and the goblin nation."

Albus swore silently knowing that he couldn't go down that avenue anymore. "But your parent's have regretted your disownment and want you back in their family." Both James and Lily nods enthusiastically.

"Somehow, I don't believe you, to quote James "My name is James Potter and we are here for the complete disownment of this girl here from the Potter family." That is what he said. It isn't even possible to reverse it, which they knew. I still remember what Lily said when they found out the procedure might kill me. "Good, she doesn't deserve to live trying to upstage my little Junior." You only want my galleons now that you know I have them."

Deathly silence followed that, it wasn't until after a few minutes that Sirius tried a different approach.

"If you were disowned, how come you can go by the name LeFay?" Dawn turned to her former godfather.

"I was disowned from the Potter family, not the Evans. Turns out the Evans was descendant from several families, including LeFay." Seeing her former parents about to speak up she interrupted them. "Did you receive any letter from Gringotts sometime the month after the disownment."

"Yeah, exactly one month afterwards. We just assumed it was conformation letters." Flitwick snickered at that. Dawn responded after seeing the confused looks on everybody's faces.

"You can find out what the goblin nation thinks of you by how quickly you get help and how quick your letters arrive. If they had liked you, you would have gotten those letters either the same day, or the following. Those were letters telling you that you had been cast out from the Evans family. From the day you are cast out you have exactly one month to challenge the action." She stood up and looked at the adults. "If there isn't anything else, I should probably return to my dorm, tomorrow is after all a big day."

Dawn and Flitwick quickly left the room leaving a group of gobsmacked people, and angry Scotswoman, a snickering potions master and a laughing hat.


End file.
